Spring Break
by unforciablecure
Summary: You score an imaginary line through crush in your head and replace it with friend. Then you add a question mark. Everyone always needs an insecure question mark. Chloe is so… coherent and you're so muddy.


There comes a point when you're not so sure you can take it anymore, the way certain words spill from Chloe's mouth in a manner that can only be read as flirtatious and borderline predatory.

The moments when you are sitting alone in Bellas practice and she sneaks up behind you, placing her hands on the back of your shoulders. You swear she's going to give you a heart attack one of these days (you even tell her so, Chloe just smiles) and you think she already has.

You don't say anything, however, and this continues to go on.

Days, weeks and months pass yet Chloe always remains the same.

...

The party falls on a Saturday Night and everyone is at Fat Amy's house (they're throwing a pre-spring break party; you think the whole of Barden is invited). Up until about two minutes ago your eyes were scanning around the house, trying to locate your crush (You score an imaginary line through _crush_ in your head and replace it with _friend_). Then you add a question mark. Everyone always needs an insecure question mark.

You've been avoiding texting Chloe but it's like denying the inevitable. It wasn't like you were fighting with her, more like fighting with yourself. Because you know all the moments - the flirtatious words whispered far, far, _far _too close to your face, the hugs, the hand holding, the stealing of personal space – are going to tumble together with the alcohol which is coursing through your body and you're just going to _give in_. You should be running away from the party in the same way you are running from your friend (with a question mark).

Chloe is so infectious with her personality that you can actually feel her when she steps inside a room. It wasn't like you were bored and waiting for Chloe to arrive at Fat Amy's. It _wasn't._

Your eyes look up from your red cup that's beginning to grow sticky around your fingers and she waves, instantly making a B line for you. It's almost like she doesn't remember that you've not replied to her texts for a few days or that you ran off when she draped her arm around your shoulders citing 'mixing time' as your excuse to leave.

Chloe doesn't hold any grudges, ever.

Abba's The Winner Takes It All is echoing through the stereo and Fat Amy is singing so loudly you're not quite sure if you'll be able to hear tomorrow.

Chloe is next to you as you stumble across the living room to meet her halfway. Grabbing your arm, she tells you that she's missed you, raising her voice as the music only gets louder.

_I didn't go anywhere _you want to tell her but you know it's a lie so you don't.

'What're you drinking?' Chloe asks, her eyes glazing over the cup excitedly. She knows exactly what you're drinking but she still asks anyway.

'Rum' you say, trying to steady the sappy grin that's spreading across your face. _Stupid alcohol_. Chloe is _infectious_.

'You look… gorgeous tonight' the words fall, suspended from you and you can't reach up and take them back. You're not sure you even want to. It's the truth. Chloe is wearing a red dress - not too short - it just clings to her body in exactly the right way with a pair of heels which make you even smaller.

You don't get a reply; instead Chloe just tugs on your hand as she pulls you across the floor. You bump into a few Bellas as you let Chloe lead the way.

'_Just…_ _tonight_?' Chloe finally replies, automatically and playfully. She seems closer now and you have to fight the urge to reach out and-

You're not sure what exactly.

Yet you wish you had worn something better (you ended up wearing the skinny jeans and band tee that Chloe has seen you in, like, everyday) not in a competitive way, but in a _lets-impress-Chloe_ kind of way. It must show on your face because suddenly Chloe is looking at you like she knows exactly what you're thinking.

'I overdressed' she tells you, rolling her eyes. '_Amy_ said it was a party in a penthouse'

'In a penthouse, really?' You laugh because sometimes Chloe is really that gullible and it just makes her cuter but you don't think that's even possible.

'I know, right. Does this place even _look _like one to you?' Chloe glances around, grabbing a fresh cup from a coffee table. She sips the cup only to discover that it's beer. Chloe takes a moment.

'Okay, so maybe…' Chloe's face scrunches up as she says this like she's guilty of something. '…I _knew_ it wasn't a penthouse_' _your eyes flicker, maybe even widen, because you think you know exactly where this is headed. 'Maybe I just wanted to dress up for you'

'Shit' you swallow a gulp because _seriously_, did you just say that?

_'What?' _Chloe says, confused.

'I need…_' _you try your best to think of something but you've just had a mental block. Chloe and her words are a powerful thing. 'I need air'

'_Beca?_'

It's too late because somehow you're pushing yourself back through the crowd until you reach the front door. You don't even stop when Aubrey knocks into you and in a chain reaction style fall, your cup spills rum and coke all over you. Aubrey – it seems – is just as drunk as you are.

_'Beca!_' Even over all the Abba that's going on, you can still hear Chloe. You know she's going to chase after you but maybe that's what you want. To be out of everyone else's way. In your head you score a line through that sentence too, and replace it with _hidden_.

It's dark when your foot lands on the front porch. The air feels fresh and cold on your face. You glance around because it's finally quiet. No one else is in the street; most people are inside enjoying themselves as it should be.

'Wait up' you hear the front door close and you know Chloe is waiting for you to turn around. 'You can't leave. I just got here'

'I'm not leaving' you try, your steps suddenly becoming heavy and clunky. 'I'm not _drunk _either_' _you add, a little too defensively. The patch of grass seems to be growing blurrier. _Damn_, Fat Amy and her garden that went on _forever_. You _ew_ internally because that reads as some sort of euphemism in your head.

'I think you are on both accounts' Chloe sounds like she's lost somewhere between humour and disappointment. The grass seems so appealing and in one limp sweep, you're crashed out completely on the grass. You're surprised. It's actually comfy.

Chloe's quick and at your side before you even blink. How does she even do that? She looks down at you with earnest but at a distance. That's the way your friendship is going; to a distance.

'Is this 'cause of me? For showing up late?'

'_No_' you say quickly. Your head is spinning.

'Then what? Please tell me, Beca. Is it because of what I said?_ The dress-'_

You lift your head from the grass, nodding weakly because you sure as hell can't find your vocal chords.

'I upset you-' Chloe cuts herself off, kneeling down to the grass beside you. 'I didn't mean to'

'It's not that. You didn't upset me' you swear you have no control over your own voice. 'It's not you'

'Then what is it?'

_'I…' _your voice trails off and it suddenly hits you at just how dark it is.

'Don't build these up' Chloe moves her hands, creating a wall like a mime. She was oddly talented at that. She points her thumb at herself. '_Let me in'_

_'I want to, I do' _you're staring at the night sky now. Its beauty has only just been realised in this moment, probably because you can't look at Chloe.

Chloe shifts, crawling across the grass before shuffling to lie down so she can be shoulder to shoulder with you. A hand reaches out.

'Then why can't we_-' _Chloe's hands are always so soft. She reaches for your hand but it's already hers. 'I want _us_'

Your head tilts, angling so you can see Chloe. It's the first time you've looked at her properly all night.

This isn't exactly how you had imagined the beginning of spring break to go. Staring up at the sky as you lay across the patch of grass at Fat Amy's so called penthouse.

'I want you' Chloe's fidgets with your hand with her fingers. If it wasn't dark, you'd see her blush. '_All_ of you'

You swallow your first breath for the past few minutes. Chloe is so… coherent with her feelings and you're so… muddy.

It's both what you want to hear and not. Suddenly you snap out of your daze. 'What if I mess things up?'

_'Beca_' Chloe is telling you to shush. 'You could never'

'I'm going away for spring break' you mumble, trying your best to escape the sharp turn of the conversation. It's not exactly a lie. You know a break from Barden is exactly what you need.

'You can't always run away from everything!' Chloe bites back, her voice angry with disappointment, 'I'm still gonna be here when you get back'

'I was about to ask you to come with me, actually' your eyes blink, taking in the night sky.

'_Oh_' you've taken Chloe by surprise and she instantly feels guilty for jumping to a conclusion. It's the first time you've held the upper hand for a few days, weeks even.

It should be relaxing looking up at the stars but it's not. The stars are imposing in on your conversation and you swear they could just fall out the sky at any given moment.

Chloe continues. 'Where would be going?'

_Would _be going, not _will. _Even Chloe thinks you'll run away from this one.

'Somewhere'

'Somewhere' Chloe repeats, her hand breaking the hand hold before sliding up your arm. 'Huh' your eyes follow the movement as Chloe's hand lands on your neck. Her fingers ghost across your skin in circles giving you chills.

The neck thing is distracting to say the least. '_…Somewhere_'

'I'd like to go there' Chloe decides and you know now that you could never run away from this.

Chloe inches closer – if that's even possible – threading an arm around you as she hugs your side, resting her head on your chest. You know she's listening to your heartbeat.

'I'll drive. Tomorrow'

'With the hangover you'll have?' Chloe knows how badly drinking affects you.

You _ow _as she pokes you in the side roughly. '_I'll_ drive'

'_Dude_! No need to poke me in the side' you bite your lip because in control Chloe is kind of really hot.

'Will you even remember me saying any of this?' Chloe teases. 'Maybe I should write this stuff down'

'You've had some too' your words slur together, referring to the drinks. You suddenly remember Chloe leaving her cup to follow you out to where you are now.

'We could go back inside if you want'

'And ruin this?' Chloe shifts leaning up from her position. The lack of contact is missed as soon as she begins to sit up. 'No way'

'I'm glad you showed up when you did' you make a mental note to ask Chloe why she was late but you know you'll never remember in the morning. 'One more drink and I would've been singing _Dancing Queen_ with the dancing queen herself'

'_Fat __Amy_?'

'I mean, don't get me wrong. Everybody loves some Abba every once in a while, hell I even sample that shit, but after two songs you just wanna-'

You're voice hitches in your throat because Chloe has moved her legs to straddle you and you're sure the heart attack you were thinking about earlier is about to unfold.

Chloe's wearing this look that tells you she's about to get what she's waited on for the past few months and you know that the look never lies.

Her hands slide to your neck, slowly, resting them as she cups your face. 'I don't want you to freak out'

You mumble something incoherent because _Chloe_ is _on top of you. _She must take this as some kind of yes because she resumes her touching, massaging your jaw as she cups your face. 'I'm going to-' you squint your eyes. In the dark, you see Chloe bite her bottom lip. It's like she's psyching herself up for something.

Chloe pushes forward and you feel her lips for the first time. They're softer than soft and you swear nothing is ever going to top this moment in your entire life.

The kiss is uncoordinated and loose. Chloe seems to have pushed aside her gentle pace and you feel her tongue on your tongue.

Chloe tastes rum and coke.

She grips your face tighter to bring you closer. It's almost like she expects you to run off at any given second and for all Chloe knows, you might do.

...

Aubrey is the first Bella to spot you.

It's an accident the way she stumbles towards the door, searching for her drink that she swears she left at the bottom of the stairs. Having seen you both storm out earlier, she grows curious and decides to see if you're both out in the street.

So Aubrey finds herself outside standing - mouth agape - on the front porch watching you kiss.

'Are you _STRADDLING _her, Chloe?' Aubrey has a tendency to shout extra loud when she's intoxicated. You're just learning this fact now. '_Ohmygod _were you two making out?'

Chloe freezes, mid kiss.

True to her words, Chloe is pretty confident in all of this.

Her tongue slides from your mouth as your heart races. You lick your lips and Chloe swears she hears you grunt.

'Ohemgee!' Aubrey is back to shouting again. Even in your drunken state you still roll your eyes.

You lean up to kiss Chloe again – finding energy you didn't know you had been hiding – but she pulls back before sliding away from your waist. You're disappointed to say the least.

'Is _everyone_ gay this year?' Aubrey rambles, shouting about how she knew you two had a thing and how it better not come between Bellas practice. Quickly adding that she was happy that you had finally given in to your 'UST' ('_What's UST?_' you mumbled. '_Unresolved sexual tension_' Chloe informed you)

'Aubrey' Chloe's voice is calm as she tries to defuse her best friend.

Aubrey waves her hands up in the air before falling back towards the front porch and the door. She throws herself back in to the party quite literally.

'_Wow_' you say, lying on your side as you watch the scene, 'I've never seen her so… wasted'

Chloe is quiet, running a hand through her hair. She sits only a few centimetres away. Even in the dark, you can see how flustered she is.

'You… okay over there?' you don't know why but Chloe's silence is making you uneasy.

She looks over, trying to contain herself and failing. 'That kiss was-'

You scrunch your face up in embarrassment and try to look away because you just made out with Chloe Beale.

'-_Hot_'

You're so thankful that it's dark because you're pretty sure that you just blushed.


End file.
